


Little instructor

by arabian_batboy



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Ballet, Family, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arabian_batboy/pseuds/arabian_batboy
Summary: Cassandra Cain has been caught red-handedly practicing her secret guilty pleasure, ballet, by the worst person imaginable ever. However, his reaction wasn't quite what she really expected.





	Little instructor

Cassandra Cain glanced behind her a couple of times as she quickly skipped down to the lower parts of the Batcave’s huge training mat, with Barbara’s borrowed Beats speakers in her hands. For today her training was a little bit different than her usually training.

As she gave the last glance behind her to make sure that’s she was truly alone for the day, Cassandra put the pink speakers above Damian’s wooden training dummy and pressed play to turn up the song that she chose from YoutTube earlier. She didn’t know the name of the song or its artist, she simply just typed “Ballet Song” on the search bar and then picked the one she liked the most.

She stood in the middle of the mat listening to the beat and rhythm of the song and trying to come up with suitable moves to go along with it. So after a few seconds of standing there she begun to slowly move her right arm and leg, and shortly afterwards their left counterpart joined them to form a movement that was as similar as possible to the Ballet students from Gotham’s Academy that she often spied on- Kept an eye on while they were walking the night streets on their way to their home.

Unlike those students, Cassandra of course didn’t have any coaches, so she can’t really tell if her dancing, if you could call it dancing, was decent or not. But what she can tell you is that she fairly enjoy it. The concept of using her body to create art that can not only please her but also other people in a positive way was both a new and welcomed feeling to her.

As the minutes went by Cassandra lost her self to the simple yet charming melody of the random song she found on YouTube (She was never picky when it comes to music) The instruments of the song and the sound of her feet repeatedly hitting the ground made Cassandra stop noticing her surrounding with her sight, hearing and other senses. And made her start noticing life with her soul.

But apparently her soul needed an appointment with the optometrist because the owner of the training dummy was standing next to it right now.

Damian smashed his finger to silence the amateur music coming from the speakers to stare disappointedly at the woman in front of him. Cassandra Cain, The League of Assassins best prodigy (before his time of course) was frozen in her place looking at him with eyes of a deer caught in headlights. Definitely not a look that would be encouraged in the league.

“Cain,” He started. And Cassandra didn’t know how to respond to that. She had no idea how the boy slipped past her. She did know that Damian, like her, was trained in the art of assassination so his stealth level was a lot higher than all of the others…but still. To think that her awareness of her surrounding chose to disappear now of all times and to think that the person that slipped past it was Damian Wayne of all people. Today wan’t her day was it?

“Damia- Robi-” She didn’t know what name to use. Technically they were still at home and there was no outsiders around so it should be ok to call him by his real name, but at the same time he was still in uniform so shouldn’t she call him by his Superhero name? But then again when isn’t this boy wearing his Robin costume?

“What was that?” He harshly asked her before she could figure out a name to use.

“…What?” 

“I said,” He begun, a little louder than before, while putting his hands on his hips in a challenging manners. “What was that PITIFUL show you just did?” 

Cassandra wondered if Alfred the Cat was as stealthy as his owner, because she honestly felt like a cat just got her tongue.

She looked around her hoping to see if anyone else was here, if Alfred the human or maybe Barbra would come in and save her from this humiliating situation. Cassandra was never good at these type of things. Aka defending yourself with your tongue. Why would she? She was an assassin turned vigilante, you really didn’t need to be a sassy person for either of those jobs (But it’s optional in the later) If someone did you wrong you simply get back at them with your blade not with words.

But standing in front Bruce’s judgmental off spring. Cassandra wished she focused more in the ‘Insults’ department while learning the English language. Because even though his combat level was near her’s, his speech level was light years ahead of her. So there’s no way she could come up with a good come back to defend herself from this mini-Shakespeare.

As Damian took off his cape, gloves and mask she felt a flicker of hope. Maybe his verbal assault would turn into a physical assault? So then she would actually have a good excuse for knocking him out. And hopefully he wouldn’t remember what he saw and her dirty secret would still remain a secret, maybe even dirtier than before.

But unfortunately for her that’s not what Damian did. What he did do was slowly walk in circles around her with his hands behind his back and head held high. It kinda reminded her of the way the Ballet instructor in Gotham’s academy would walk while criticizing her students.

“Bended knees, low arms and that crouched back?!” He listed all the flaws in her dancing. That was also another thing the Ballet instructor from the academy did. Cassandra blinked at that a couple of times. She wondered if this’s how American kids insulted each other? No wait, Damian isn’t an American, nor is he really what you would consider a ‘kid’.

“And your pointe technique?! Agh!” And then he did that ‘tt’ thing he always did. Cassandra always wanted to know how he does it.

“…P-pointe technique?” She dared to ask. Quite frankly this is the most intimidated she ever been from any of her brothers, and ironically it was from her littlest one.

“You don’t know what’s a pointe technique?” He face-palmed himself at her question, and then sighed. “It basically mean standing on your toes. Like this,” and just like that, the great son of Batman stood in his tipsy toes. In a really impressive way, if Cassandra had to say. “Considering your fascination with the art of Ballet I’m sure that you’re very knowledgeable about it, am I correct?”

She shook her head in a ‘no’ manner while her eyes were glued on his small feet in total awe.

Damian let out another sigh and a ‘Tt’ (God he really need to teach her how to do that) Before he brought his feet back to the ground and gave her a long hard examination look. “We got a long way to go” he said.

“We?” She asked.

“Yes, WE. Since you are in an obvious need of a teacher.” He said as he took off his red Robin vest and revealing the black under-suit he wore underneath. It kinda reminded her of the tights that the few male dancers in the academy wore. “Now go and pick another song from Gordon’s speakers while I do my stretching.”

Cassandra gave a happy gasp and then wasted no time into running to the speakers.

“AND THIS TIME PICK A BETTER ONE!” Damian yelled from the ground where he was doing a split.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this's @arabian-batboy from Tumblr. I finally joined the writing side of the fandom! So as you can see, this is officially my very first fan-fiction ever, so I would REALLY appreciate all the feedback and comments I could get. And yeah, hopefully there would be more fanfics in the near future from me, so stick around everyone.


End file.
